supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The McAfee Family
9C3A302F-79EF-47B9-A0A0-732FD84B327D.png|McAfee Family Episode summary Jo flies to Eagle River, Alaska to come to the rescue of a divorced father named Brian (29) and his four children: Eliana (9) Silas (7), Kaia (5) and Anna (3) The kids walked all over Brian, as said in the video. He never got respect from any of the kids. They would fight each other, shame their dad, and fight Brian. Silas was the worst of four children, fighting, name calling his sisters, and disrespected his dad. Kaia threw to many meltdowns for a five year old, and Brian didn't know how to resolve her fits. Silas is very aggressive towards his dad. He have been expelled from 2nd grade in school. Eliana isn't as bad as Silas, but she does occasionally fight Silas and get moody with Brian. Silas was in second grade. he fought his teachers, bullied kids, destroyed but Silas just tantrum more often than being aggressive. He do the bad things in school, was suspended, as mentioned in the video. Brian was afraid Anna was copying behavior in her preschool, throwing blocks at students and using inappropriate words to scare other kids. When it was raining and the kids were waiting for the school bus, Eliana spat on the ground, back talked dad, and showed disrespect Silas and Kaia joined in, Silas threw his rain boots, and Kaia screamed to not push Anna in her stroller. In fact, Anna was way to old for her stroller. She is five years old, but doesn't like walking, as mentioned in the video. Jo Frost stopped her from using a stroller after the video. After Supernanny's visit, the kids are very well behaved, Silas does his homework without issues. Kaia and Silas both behave good in school now. Eliana gets less moody now, and Anna behaves better in her preschool. Do you have a misbehaving child? If so, contact Jo Frost at ABC. com to be in the episode. Video Full episode in parts 1, 2, and 3 on DailyMotion (dubbed in French, not great quality) Full episode on YouTube Links Life after Supernanny - Brian spills the beans - Interview with Brian about his Supernanny experience In the news Supernanny's lessons hold fast for Eagle River family - Alaska Star, 3/1/2007. In this, we learn that Jo flew by seaplane not to Eagle River, which is a suburb of Anchorage and thus accessible by conventional means of travel, but to a more remote area, Lake Hood. Brian didn't know about that until he watched the show. Supernanny Helps Eagle River Dad Tame Brood - Anchorage Daily News, 2/18/2007. Family members *Brian McAfee, 29 *Eliana McAfee, 9 *Silas McAfee, 7 *Kaia McAfee, 5 *Anna McAfee, 3 Category:Single dad episodes Category:Episodes in Alaska Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Divorce Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Car episodes Category:Naughty Bench Episodes Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Parents Category:Episodes with no well behaved parents Category:Families who had company Category:Episodes with no mommies Category:Episodes with no well behaved oldsters Category:Episodes with young parents Category:Spanking episodes Category:Families with only one boy Category:Episodes with no females Category:People with the deceased Category:Episode with no well behaved males